Over the years, there has been an increased desire to clean up the world's, and especially our country's waterways due to increased scrutiny from the public and governmental agencies and the general realization that water is a precious commodity who cleanliness can not be taken for granted.
There are number of different causes of water pollution. For example, chemicals, such as pesticides and other industrial chemicals, can seep into the water supply due to illegal dumping or ineffective cleaning processes. Another source of pollution is micro living organisms that are present in the water. For example, since the 19th Century discovery of the cause of cholera epidemics and in London and their prevention through treatment of sewage and other effluent to remove and/or kill organisms within the effluent, many advances have been made in the treatment of organically polluted effluent.
There are a number of different filter apparatus that include some type of filter mechanism for cleaning an influent stream by passing the stream through a screen set. For example, one type of filter apparatus is a spin filter apparatus which gets its name from having a screen set that has a cylindrical shape that allows the rotation of the screen so that centripetal force can be used to give the would be fowling particle an acceleration away from the screen and against the liquid flow pressure. A problem with wire mesh filter screens, as with all filtration mediums, is fouling by way of particulate entanglement. This fowling greatly reduces the efficiency of the spin filter apparatus and can lead to ineffective filtering of the influent stream.
It is therefore desirable to provide a spin filter apparatus that overcomes the above particle entanglement problem by including a number of different features that cooperate together to eliminate this problem while still allowing maximum liquid flow.